Party Fun!
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Eli goes to a party with Adam,only to bump into Clare...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first M and probably the longest chapters I've typed. This story is dedicated to my cousin who made me write this story and she's 13! Clare is very OOC in this story. This story is only in Eli's P.O.V. Anyway, here we go!**

**Party Fun!**

**I can't believe Adam dragged me to The Coyne's Party Bash. I rather have my ears chopped of and blended in a blender then to be at this party. The only reason I came was because Adam told me Clare was going to be there. Clare and I aren't dating, but I wish we were.**

**Anyway, Me and Adam was walking up the stairs of the Coyne's big mansion. We stopped at the door.**

"**Ready for some Clare loving?" Adam said winking at me.**

"**Ready for some Coyne loving?" I shot right back smirking.**

"**Shut up…" Adam mumbled opening the door to the big house.**

**All I can say was that I couldn't see a thing. There was fog and blue & red strobe lighting. The living room was crowded with sweaty, drunk, and horny teenagers. I had to get through the dance floor which was really hard because there was a whole bunch of people on it, dancing and grinding on each other.**

"**Excuse me!" I said to a couple who were making out in front of me. They were kind of pissed that I cut their hockey game short, but who cares?**

**Finally, I made it to the kitchen were there weren't many people, thank god. I went to the refreshment table and got a cup of beer. The beer refreshed me, it was hot in there!**

**I was scanning the kitchen when I saw something that made me crush my cup of beer. I saw Clare being cornered by the one and only Jake. Clare looked uncomfortable and kept pushing Jake away from her.**

**I ran over to where they were and pushed Jake off of Clare.**

"**What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at Jake, clenching my fist getting ready to hit him, but didn't .**

"**Trying to get laid! Back off!" Jake said smirking, turning his attention back to Clare.**

**Something in me snapped and all of a sudden, Jake was to the wall, me gripping at the shirt.**

"**Get away from Clare, or I will personally rip off your balls, throw them in a pot of boiling water, and make you eat them!" I said nice and slowly so he would understand.**

"**Whatever" Jake mumbled, breaking out of my grip and bumping my shoulder on his way out.**

**Douche bag…**

"**Eli" Clare stated.**

**I turned to her.**

"**Thanks for saving me" she said.**

"**No problem" I said.**

**She stared at me with her big blue eyes and asked:**

"**Do you wanna dance?"**

**As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't to her.**

"**Sure. I can use a dance".**

**Tonight is going to be a wild night!**

**A/N: It took me until 9 at night to 1 in the morning to write this in my notebook!**

**I'm not a busy person, so I would have the next chapter up soon in this day!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! This is chapter 2 and this is were the action starts!**

**ENJOY!**

**Party Fun**

**I knew I had one of the goofiest smiles on because she was blushing at me.**

"**What are you smiling about?" Clare asked me.**

"**No reason" I responded.**

**Clare grabbed my wrist and lead me to the dance floor. I looked to my right and saw Adam making out with Fiona Coyne.**

**Go Adam…**

**Finally, Clare and I was at the dance floor. "Rude Boy" by Rhianna came on and Clare screamed.**

"**I love this song!"**

**Me and Clare was dancing, but Clare took dancing to a whole new level. She turned her back to me and started to grind on me and puts her arms around my neck. I put my hands firmly on her waist and was rocking our bodies together.**

**I started to get hard because the girl I love was grinding on me!**

**The music was very loud, but I knew I heard Clare moan. Excellent.**

**I moved my hips forward and this time I heard Clare moan loud and clearly.**

**Clare turned to me and looked at me, her clear blue eyes dilated to a darker blue. I saw this look before, but I've never thought I would see this look in Saint Clare's eyes. Lust.**

"**Eli?" Clare said to me.**

"**Yea?" I responded.**

**She got on her tippy-toes and kissed me. Clare Edwards kissed me! I immediately started kissing her back with more passion than any other girl I've ever kissed in my life. Clare licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly parted my lips and she thrust her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues battled. I won.**

**The lack of oxygen was getting to us, so we separated, making a chain of saliva. Clare looked away from me and started to blush 10 shades of red. I tilted her chin up and her much more darker blue eyes looked into my almost black ones.**

"**Want to take this upstairs" Clare asked with eagerness in her voice.**

**I was shocked that Saint Clare was asking me to go upstairs with her, even is that asshole K.C. took her virginity, I wanted to say no.**

**But, this was Clare Edwards…**

"**I would love to" I said huskily.**

**She grabbed my hand and lead me up the stairs. **

**Now I KNOW tonight is going to be a CA-RA-ZEE night!**

**A/N: Ok! Next chapter is going to be that sex scene!**

**You all are jumping out of your seats I know because I am too, but the scene is coming up when I get my laptop back because I'm on a regular computer, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! The part you've all been waiting for…..THE SEX SCENE!**

**Why did I put that in caps? This is my first sex scene so it won't be as good, but spare with me!**

**Here we go!(Mario's voice)**

**Party Fun**

**When we reached the top of the stairs, I was kind of nervous because I don't know what is going to happen in that room. Well, I know what WILL happen in the room, but what will me and Clare become.**

**Boyfriend and Girlfriend or One-night stand. I like the first one better.**

**We finally reached one of the rooms, Clare knocked on the door. She listened for 3 seconds and the opened the door.**

**Here we go…**

**When we got into the room, Clare pushed me on the bed and closed the door with her foot. I didn't know Clare had a side like this.**

"**Stay" Clare demanded.**

**I stayed where I was and watched Clare the whole time.**

**Clare turned on the radio and "Hotblack" by Oceanship came on(A/N: You can see where I got this from ;)**

**Clare stood in front of me and started to unbutton her shirt.**

**Oh Crap. She's giving me a strip tease.**

**Once her shirt was unbuttoned, Clare threw her shirt on the floor. My pants got bigger when I saw here pink lacey bra. Clare kicked off her flats and started to unbutton her pants. She pulled her pants down slowly and revealed her pink lacey panties.**

**I'm about to blow…**

**Clare slowly, but seductively walked to me and dropped to her knees. I shrugged off my jacket and took off my shirt. She started to unbutton my jeans and took them off leaving me in my boxers. She reached inside my boxers and started to stroke me slowly and painfully.**

**I moaned out loud and Clare only smirked. Clare took me out of my boxer and put me in her mouth.**

"**Clare!" I moaned.**

**I bucked my hips up, making my length go deeper in her throat. It surprised me that she didn't have a gag reflex. Clare started o stroke what wasn't in her mouth. I moaned again only louder when I felt myself start to cum.**

"**I'm- I'm about-" I managed to stutter out because she was doing a fucking good job.**

**Clare let go of me and my eyes immediately shot open. Clare only smiled at me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed, me towering over her. I attacked her mouth and she kissed me back hugely.**

**I started going down on her neck leaving butterfly kisses to her breast. I unclasped her bra and started to attack her nipple and groped the left one, vise-versa.**

"**Please Eli, I can't wait" Clare begged me.**

**Answering her needs, I plunged right in her, both moaning at contact.**

"**So tight…" I mumbled into her neck as I kept thrusting harder and harder. Faster and faster.**

**All that was heard in the room was the radio and our moans and screams.**

"**I'm about to cum!" Clare said moaning.**

"**Cum for me Clare" I whispered huskily.**

**My eyes started to roll to the back of my head as I came. Clare must have came too because she screamed my name loud and long.**

**I slowed down and then completely stopped. I got out of Clare and rolled off her, and rolled under the covers with her. We were cuddling and it was silent.**

"**Clare, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.**

**Almost immediately she said:**

"**Yes Eli, I would love to be your girlfriend!"**

**She kissed me again and we fell asleep.**

**A/N: OMG!**

**I'm finally finished! How was it? Was it good? Was it really good? They me what you think in the reviews please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
